El mundo visto por otros ojos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Hyakkimaru, nunca necesito de la vista cuando podía apreciar al mundo como realmente era. Cuando podía ver realmente, la pureza y la maldad de las almas, era de esa manera que realmente pensaba que no necesitaba de tener ojos para ver.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Yei! Otro pequeño corto de Dororo. Como dije anteriormente, había tenido varias ideas, varios escritos pero realmente no nos mostraba porque aún no estaba creada la categoría aquí en Fanfiction pero una vez que fue creada, puedo tener la libertad de subir todo lo que había estado guardando en este punto.**

**Es una historia linda y tierna la que vengo a presentar el día de hoy. Así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Dororo no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Osamu Tezuka. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Desde que tiene uso de razón de ser, él no necesitaba de su vista. Gracias a ese buen hombre que lo recogió cuando sólo era un recién nacido, que le dio un nombre, cuido de él hasta una edad madura donde tuvo que partir a buscar lo que por derecho le pertenecía y que le otorgo las piezas faltantes de su cuerpo, los ojos, la vista, era algo de lo que no necesitaba.

El quería sentir aquellas texturas desconocidas que siempre estaban a su paso, escuchar hermosos sonidos, oler exquisitas fragancias, hablar con armonía y sentir el sabor de aquella comida que siempre se le otorga. Hyakkimaru, no necesitaba la vista para saber el mundo sobre el que estaba.

¿Para que necesitar la vista cuando puedes apreciar las almas de las personas?

Si, el podía apreciar las almas, la pureza de la gente, de pequeños animales y de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Al principio, le causaba curiosidad aquellas sombras, aquello que le hacía diferenciar entre todo lo que podía percibir, era algo extraño pero era algo que le daba paz y tranquilidad. Que podía sentirse seguro y que no habría problema alguno de estar ahí, tranquilo y sin tener ganas de hacer otra cosa. Apreciaba al mundo como realmente era, apreciaba a las personas como su naturaleza le llamaba y agradecía a cada pequeño animalito que se topaba en su camino para conseguir la comida de ese día.

Si, así era como el veía el mundo. Como realmente era y no como engaños, no como las personas que realmente podían ver y que nunca se daban cuenta de las cosas que rodeaban. Nunca apreciaban el mundo colorido que podían disfrutar, de las pequeñas o grandes cosas que lo rodeaban. Los humanos, nunca apreciaban el cielo estrellado, los colores vividos, los aromas dulces o los hermosos sonidos. Pero Hyakkimaru, a pesar de no tener vista, el apreciaba todo eso sin entender que era o para que servía, el no necesitaba de su vista para apreciar lo bello y a veces, cruelmente que podía llegar a ser el mundo.

Incluso, aquellas bestias de oscura alma que sólo le provocaba atacar por instinto. Un color tan hermoso, una alma libre pero que debía ser acabado por ser diferentes y malos para las personas. No necesitaba de la vista, para saber que era lo que tenía que hacer, acabar con ellos era como su obligación aunque al final, comprendiera el porque debía. Si su cuerpo quería completar, entonces era necesario destruirlos. Fue así, que con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a observar con más detenimiento las cosas.

Que los humanos, también podían tener un alma oscura por los pecados realizados, que las plantas como los pequeños insectos, tenían un alma brillante e inocente. Que los animales, eran divertidos y un poco temerosos. Había cosas que aún no comprendía pero sabía que cuando el alma era roja, era cuando debía atacar.

La primera vez que deseo tener vista. Fue después de conocer a esa pequeña alma que lo seguía a todas partes y que después de conseguir el sentido del oído, pudo comprender mejor, de las cosas que le rodeaban. Podía oler y sentir, podía degustar y escuchar pero fue en ese momento en el que pensó que quería ver de todo lo que se perdía.

**-Quiero ver y sentir como tú **-Habló molesto.**\- Yo quiero ver como tú**¿Qué tenía de malo eso? No podía comprenderlo.

Fueron esas palabras las que le hicieron desear por primera vez el tener ojos, el tener una vista. Podía ver almas, podía apreciar como realmente era el mundo pero el sólo ver sombras como la impureza del mundo, le hizo desear lo que siempre escuchaba de ella. Una visión de un mundo distinto, de un mundo a como ella lo ve. Sabía que en algún punto final de su vida, iba a volver a ver. Sus ojos regresarian y lo primero que iba a ver, era a esa pequeña de voz molesta que todo ese tiempo, había sido todos sus sentidos. Sentirla a su lado, oler dulces fragancias, comer comida deliciosa, escuchar sonidos hermosos y observar al mundo de otra manera, de la misma manera que todos ellos.

Tal vez, ya no vea sombras o el alma de las personas, tal vez ya no vea la pureza del mundo y como realmente se tiene que ver pero sabia que aprendería a ver al mundo de otra manera. Apreciaria ver y sentir como todos ignorar. Porque aquel que una vez perdió todo sentido y aprendió a vivir con ello, tener todo lo que una vez recuperó, era algo de lo que quisiera mantener siempre. Seguir aprendiendo, seguir apreciando. Las costumbres nunca se irían y el veria de esa misma manera al mundo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Alguien piensa de la misma manera que yo? Es algo que se me ocurrió al momento que le dijo a Dororo, que el también quería ver el mundo como ella lo ve. Fue por eso, que decidí escribir de esta linda manera, una bonita historia para empezar el día.**

**Siempre pensé que no le importaba la vista pero al tener a Dororo a su lado, fue cuando realmente la deseo. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 18 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
